rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
Shorts of Chaos Drawer One
Shorts of Chaos Drawer One 'is a compilation of 7 short riffs released by Ronin Fox Trax. It includes: *A Touch of Magic *Better Use of Leisure Time *Consuming Women *Frigidaire Finale 1957 *Habit Patterns *Hoppy the Bunny *Told by a Tooth As well as three bonus videos *Consuming Women (Uncensored Cut) *Frigidaire Finale 1957 (Uncensored Cut) *Shorts of Chaos Drawer 1 Outtakes (Aprox 10 minutes) Three of the included shorts (Better Use of Leisure Time, Consuming Women, and Frigidaire Finale 1957) were released in their entirety on Youtube. The others are available exclusively through Ronin Fox Trax's Gumroad store. All were released in December of 2015. Description and Previews '''A Touch of Magic ' (Runtime 10:40) The film begins with a designer building a diarama that comes to life as a 1920s couple who travel to the Middle Ages; the Man saves the Woman from a wizard ("an evil charmer") and a dragon, only to abruptly discover that they are all performing for an audience in the 1960s. The film then features the couple courting in General Motors' latest cars. Now married, the Man and Woman next appear in an early 1960s style home of the future with a magical kitchen; they host a housewarming party attended by invisible guests. We last see the couple dancing dreamily on a cloud. This is one in a series of Populuxe films and events sponsored by General Motors. The series began with the General Motors Futurerama exhibit at the 1939 World's Fair, which displayed a vision of the future involving urban sprawl and multi-lane limited access freeways. GM's later Motorama exhibits continued this theme into the 1960s. A Touch of Magic was the film for the 1961 Motorama. A Touch of Magic is considered to be a sequel to the 1956 film Design for Dreaming, which has been featured on MST3K. 'Better Use of Leisure Time ' (Runtime 10:42) This Coronet film from 1950 focusses on the character of Ken, a young man who feels he has very little to do. The narrator speaks directly to him, challenging him on his moping, while showing him how valuable and recent the concept of free time really is through visions of himself and his family as if they had existed in the past. The narrator also gives Ken examples of how his friends and family make use of their free time while encouraging him to partake in new hobbies. 'Consuming Women ' (Runtime 3:37) This 1967 Jam Handy production appears to present its viewers with different ways in which women take up various roles in the community and as consumers of products. '''Frigidaire Finale 1957 (Runtime 3:51) This 1957 Jam Handy film is little more than a showcase for the current line of Figidaire appliances. A dancing couple shows off the appliances in a large open stage to purely instrumental music. Habit Patterns (Runtime 14:35) A McGraw Hill Text Film from 1957, Habit Patterns follows a teenage girl named Barbara. She struggles with poor habits dealing with laziness and personal hygene while the narrator berates her. Eventually she turns the corner and begins acting differently. Hoppy the Bunny (Runtime 10:27) A 1953 Cornet Film, Hoppy the Bunny starts with a schoolroom of young children being read a story. The story, of a rabbit named Hoppy, starts as an illustrated book then becomes live action footage. The bulk of the film shows the rabbit wandering out of the woods to find a farm and interact with several different animals before returning home. Told By a Tooth (Runtime 10:37) Made by the National Motion Picture Company in 1939, Told By a Tooth is a hygene instruction film where an animated anthropomorphic tooth narrates about proper tooth care, covering things like tooth-friendly foods and proper bushing techniques. Cast and Crew * Quotes Notes See Also *Pearl of the Orient (Ronin Fox Trax) External Links *Shorts of Chaos Drawer One Samples on Youtube *Shorts of Chaos Drawer One on Gumroad